My Magi Reality
by CheeseIsYummi
Summary: Up for adoption! Please PM me if you want to adopt my story!
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Mag! I'm sorry if I have any mistakes.**

 ***EDITED***

 **Prolouge**

"Papa!" a little girl around 5 shouted. The little girl was wearing shorts, an over sized t-shirt, and a cap. The little girl was a tomboy she prefered to play with boys than girls, she prefered playing sports than playing with dolls. "What happen,sweetheart?" a man said in his late twenties. The man had black hair with purple eyes. The little girl replied " I think someone's watching me!" Then he heard a twig snap. The man grabbed the girl close to him.

"Come out however's out there!"

Something or someone came out of the shadows. "Hehe You don't have much time left," the person said "Master, wants her now!"

" Tell your master that I'll never hand her to you!" the man shouted. The person said "Don't you remember what you did to master," the person glared at the man "You betrayed our trust! Now you must pay!" The person went back to the shadows. Then the man called his wife.

"They want her now," the man looked worriedly at his daughter and wife "We need to get Andrea somewhere safe!" Andrea looked at her father with worry.

"Papa Mama what's happening? I'm scared!" Andrea said with fear in her voice. The man said " Don't worry sweetheart, everything is okay." The couple hugged their only daughter. The couple cried silently on their daughter shoulder.

* * *

 **Andrea thoughts:**

 ** _Papa Mama your lying! Everything is not okay! Your not okay because your crying._**

* * *

The girl had tears in her eyes because she did not know what made her parents cry.

* * *

 **Two months time skip...**

 **Andrea Pov**

" Mama Papa look at this drawing I made!" Mama looked at my drawing and said " It looks really terrible." I pouted "Mama!" We looked at each other and we laughed. Then Papa came home. Papa was leaning against the door and someone was banging on it hard.

Papa yelled "They're here Yau (A/N: Yau is the wife)" Get Andrea safe! Run!"

Mama said "What about you!"

Papa said "Forget me!" Then Papa came to me and hugged me and I hugged back. Papa said " I love you Yau and Andrea."

Mama smiled and said " I love you too Tsuyoi (A/N: Tsuyoi is the husband.) and you too Andrea."

I smiled while crying. They hugged me and the door slammed open. I saw two bad guys holding a knife. I yelled " No!" Pama and Mama shielded themselves to protect me.

I saw blood everywhere. I dropped to my knees and crawled to to Papa and Mama. I cried " Noooooooooooooo! Mama Papa wake up! This has to be a dream right?" I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood! I went up to them and started to shake them. "Mama Papa I love you too" I whispered. Then I looked at the men.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

The men who killed Andrea's parents knocked out Andrea. Then they did something to her parents bodies. They carried her and put her in the trunk of their car. They drove off somewhere far away. They stopped at somewhere that looked like a prison. They went to the trunk and took out Andrea and carried her to their "Master".

They gave Andrea to a couple. The husband had green hair with yellow eyes and the wife had blue hair with red eyes. Their master, who was the husband said " So this is the scum Yau and Tsuyoi gave birth to," the couple laughed "Is she alive?" The men replied " I think so." Their Master's wife said " Let's see." She kicked Andrea in the stomach and Andrea screamed in pain. Andrea woke up and glared at the couple.

"Hello child my name is Tamashii and this is my wife Chi." Kihaku said. "We're your father and mother's friends." Chi said.

Andrea glared at them and said " If you were Mama and Papa's friends why are you friends with the people who killed them!"

Tamashii said amused "Your really clever," Tamashi kicked her in her stomach and yanked her hair so she would looked in his eyes " but your still that asshole's child!"

Andrea was anger and hated this man and his wife. This man call her Papa a bad word. So she punched him in the eye and the kicked **where it hurts**. The man clutched his private part and his wife got her whip and hit Andrea. She kept doing this repeatedly. She stopped when she saw tears in the child eyes and her feet bleeding. Andrea said "You bitch!"

 **Andrea Pov**

Wow! This is my first time saying a bad word. Wow, who knew I could say it! But that lady is really a Bitch.

 **Normal Pov**

Chi said " Chain her, put her in rags, and put her in cell 1," " Brand her! Put the number 001 on her! (A/N: The brand is like Hatsune Miku number 01 on her shoulder but Andrea is number 001)

They dragged Andrea out of the room.

 **Andrea Pov**

I tried to fight the men but they would just treaten me. I saw lots of cells. Most of them were fill with young adults or teenagers. Some of these people would hit them. What kind of Monsters would do this! Treating people like animals!

The men put me in a room with a fireplace. They held my fore arm and one of them said this " Our Master has saved this number especially for you."

 ** _Why would they save it for me!?_**

One of the men takes out a metal rod with a 001 at the end. Then they put it in the fire. He took it out and put it on my left shoulder. I scream in pain! "Oh shit!"

 _Why am I saying so much bad words!_

They took out the metal rod. I look at my shoulder. It hurts a lot. _Papa Mama I'm scared, please help me, someone!_ I start crying. The man drags me to another room he gives me rags. I quickly put them on. It has some holes in them but it doesn't look like someone used them. Then they put manacles (chains) and they put me in a cell. In the cell they were 4 teenagers and 3 children the same age as me.

The teenagers looked like ugh Chi and Tamashii. It looked like two pairs of twins. There was 1 girl in each pair of twins and 1 boy. The girls have green hair and red eyes and the boys have blue hair and yellow eyes. One pair looked around 18 or 17 and the other pair was 13 or 14. I looked at the children. There was 1 child and 1 pair of twins. The twins had blond hair with red eyes and the last child had navy blue hair with black eyes. (A/N: Sorry! If there is lots of twins.)

 **But one thing, they all had in common was emotionless eyes, blood stains on some of their bodies, some scars, and weapons with them.**

 _I hope we can be friends_

I looked at them and gave them a huge smile. "My name is Andrea and what your's?" I say while giving out my hand. They look at me and the boy with navy hair shakes my hand and says "The name is Hoyo and I'm 5." I hug him and said "Your name means hug, right?" They look at me amused. I giggled "How many people looked at me amused today." "Our names are Tamashi and Annki and we're 5 too!" the blond twins said together. " My name is Hikari and I am 14 years old, this is my brother Yami and he's 14 like me!" the younger green head twin said with a smile. " My name is Hizashi and I'm 17 and this is my sis Tusuki and she's 17 too" the older blue head twin said with a small smile.

I asked "Hizashi, Tusuki, Hikari, and Yami are you the children of that lady and man?"

Tusuki said sadly "Yes but they don't think of us as their children."

I look at them trying to not to pity them because if I look at them with pity they might think I'm looking down on them.

Then I look at their faces but they were looking at something. I turn around and saw the hag and the asshole (Chi and Tamashii).

I asked them "What do you want."

The asshole says " We're just going to talk to you."

They opened the cell and their men carried me to some room.

* * *

Me: Oh clifthanger! Maybe I'll update next week. But I will update. Oh yeah If you want to know what the names mean here are they:

 **Andrea: manly and warrior**

 **Kei: strong**

 **Amaya: night rain**

 **Chi: blood**

 **Kihaku: soul**

 **Houyou: hug**

 **Omoi: heart Ai: love**

 **Taiyou: sun**

 **Usagi: moon**

 **Akari: light**

 **Ankoku: dark**


	2. My Magi Reality 1

**I do not own Magi and I'm sorry if I have any mistakes.**

 ***Edited***

* * *

 **In a dream...**

 **Andrea POV**

 _I was running away, I was being a coward, not even trying to save them. I looked back to see the dead bodies of my onee-chans and onii-chans. But I wasn't alone I still had Tamashi, Annki, and Hoyo. They were running beside me, we were running from our hell. We were running away from our fear instead of concurring it. We left the others there. We are cowards we couldn't save our sisters, brothers or even the people we called family._

* * *

 **Andrea POV**

I woke up in cold sweat and with tears on my cheek. I wiped them roughly then glanced at Annki besides me. She was drooling like a dog. I chuckled at the sight. I lighty slapped Annki at the arm. Then she sat up quickly and glanced at the alarm clock.

6:34

I stared at her while she glared at me. She sighed and went back to sleep. Well, we do have school in one hour. I got my tablet and watched a episode of Magi. Then I looked at the clock.

7:08

I got up, brush my teeth, took a quick shower, and dried my hair and brushed it. School starts at 7:55.

7:32

 _I have the skills to jump from the first to the second floor but do I have to? Well, jumping is more faster._

I jumped from the first to the second floor. Then I went to Tamashu and Hoyo's room and unlocked the door. I saw them half naked but I was already used to it. I lightly slapped them on the head while Annki who just went in the room opened the curtains and the window. "Rise and shine bakas!" I shouted. I glared at the boys who tried to sleep again. I laughed darkly and threaten " If you don't get up this instant I will hurt where it hurts (if you don't know what is, its your private part!)" The boys groaned and looked at me. " Yeah Yeah, we'll get to it," Hoyo sighed and started to wake up Tamashi. " No don't wanna!" Tamashi whined. I ignored them and started to walk to the door. Before I exited the room I glanced at them quickly. Annki and Hoyo trying to drag Tamashi out of bed. It was quite funny. I glanced at the clock and it was 7:45.

"Oh shit! I muttered.

" Guys get ready for school quick! Looks like we have to skip breakfast!" I yelled at them.

I was wearing a black pullover hoodie with black leggings underneath a pair of black shorts. I also wore a rose choker with a metal rose,some black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Annki wore the same thing as me but her hoodie, leggings, and gloves were a pale pink. Also Annki wore a metal flower choker. Hoyo wore a black sleeveless pullover hoodie with a navy blue long sleeve was underneath. Some black jeans, blue finger less gloves, and some dog tag. Tamashi wore the same thing but long sleeve was red and the gloves too. Omoi also wore a chain necklace.

Before we left, I glanced at **_that_ ** bag. Hoyo, Annki, and Tamashi looked at _ **it**_ too. " Should we take it?" Tamashi asked. I shrugged, "Maybe we should. Just in case." Annki said nervously. I looked at them, my nakama. _Should we? It caused us misery. But, we had so many memories with **it** both good and bad. _ I looked at it one more time and took it. It was fill with our manacles and weapons.

* * *

 **At school...**

" We made it just in time!" Ai sighed with relief. Then the whispers came.

" Look its the commoners!" "What is that scum doing here!" " Ugh let's not get close to them,we might get sick!" " So dirty!" "So disgusting!"

 _Oh,yeah I haven't introduced myself. My name is Andrea and my last name is ... oh yeah I forgot it. The thing is that I forgot it when I was young. I was around 5 to 7 when I forgot it. I'm 13 years old and I go to a private school. Most of the kids her are judgemental idiots_ (A/:N I don't have anything against private school and their kids). _Annki, Hoyo, Tamashi and I got here by working our asses off and getting a scholarship and the other kids got here so easily by money. These kids can think so highly of themselves sometimes. I love watching anime, reading shoujo romance manga, and reading fanfiction! I'm a orphan. Wait! Forget that last part._

* * *

 **After school...**

 **Normal Pov**

" Guys we should buy food tonight." Hoyo stated. "Yeah, we should." Tamashi said.

As they were walking on a bridge a light shined brightly as the sun.

" What this!" Ai cried to the others. Everyone tried to hold their hands together so they won't blow off by the tremendous power it was giving off. Suddenly the light engulfed them. They let go of their hands and they were pulled in to a portal. "Annki! Tamashi! Hoyo!" Andrea cried as she tried to get a hold of Hoyo's hand.

They woke up in a room full of white birds. Their eyes widen when they saw the white birds and the room. " Wait is that rukh and are we in the sacred palace!?" Ai and Tamashi yelled in unison. Andrea opened the **_bag_** _._ Annki and Tamashi got their twin pistols, Hoyo got his katana, and Andrea got her twin blades.

Andrea put up a murderous face on and yell boldly," Whoever took us here will have big consequences! Come out or you will die!"

Then a laugh was heard. Hoyo, Annki, Tamashi,and Andrea turned to the direction the laugh was heard. Their eyes widen at the person they saw. It was...

* * *

 **Me: I am so sorry that I didn't update. *Bows Down* I will update soon!**


	3. Names Changed! Please read! Sorry!

**PLEASE READ! I got Ai,Omoi,and Houyou's names from a fanfiction that didn't have the right definations! So I'm going to put the real names**

 **Ai: Annki**

 **Omoi: Tamashii**

 **Houyou: Hoyo**

 **Usagi: Tusuki**

 **Taiyou: Hizashi**

 **Akari: Hikari**

 **Ankoku: Yami**

 **Amaya: Yau**

 **Kei: Tsuyoi**

 **Kihaku: Tamashi**


	4. My Magi Reality 2

**I do not own magi! Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.**

 ***Edited***

* * *

Normal Pov

It was... King Solomon! "No fucking way," Hoyo cussed. Then Annki elbowed Hoyo in the stomach and muttered "Idiot!" Hoyo, Annki,and Tamashi looked at Andrea. Andrea kept her mature and emotionless face on. "Is this a dream or what," Andrea asked or more like demanded. "No child, this is not a dream, this is real life. Time in your world has completely stop in time, when you were brought here. You were brought here for a reason and that is to stop the darkness." Solomon replied. Andrea raised her eyebrow and said, "Why help? Aladdin and the others got everything under control. If they knew someone was here to help them, they would think someone is looking down on them." "But, my son is only 10 years old, right? Aladdin is a child, _**SHEBA'S CHILD**_ , _**my**_ child," Solomon replied. Hoyo said, "What if someone spills the beans?" "Just don't tell them," Solomon said sheepishly. "And, here I thought you were wise." Andrea said sarcastically. "Hey! I can have my non-wise moments," Solomon pouted. "Are you up to this challenge," a new voice said. Andrea, Hoyo, Ankki, and Tamashi looked at the person behind them, it was Ugo! They thought in unison, "How did we not notice that!" Then they paused and stared at each other for a moment. And they said their answers.

"Sure, why not?" Andrea said with a toothy grin.

"Our world is kinda boring," Annki and Tamashi said in unison.

"We need some action and some drama," Hoyo said with a smirk. "So yeah, our answer is yes! We'll do it!" they all said with big grins. Ugo and Solomon looked at them. It was nostalgia feeling. Their aura was true friendship and trust. Just like when they were in Alma Torran. But, that was all ruined by Arba (Gyokuen Ren).

"Okay, there are some conditions you will need to do. First they must not know you real identity, second you will have different forms, third you must tell them a fake story like where you used to live and etc, and finally have fun! Also one of you will be transported to a dungeon." Solomon said in a serious voice except the 'have fun' part.

Solomon snapped his fingers and their bodies glowed. Their clothes disappeared. Ugo and Solomon stared at their bodies but not in a perverted way. They all had scars covering their bodies and they had a brand at the left shoulder. They didn't blush or scream like a normal person would that's because they weren't normal at all! After all they were ex-assassins and they seen each other bodies because when they were children they would take baths together. Then their bodies changed and they had new clothes on. Andrea now had blonde hair and green eyes. Andrea looked like she was 16 and the others too looked 16 too. Annki and Tamashi had green hair and dark purple eyes and Hoyo had brown hair and blue eyes. Andrea still had a flat chest and Ankki had bigger boobs than her real form but they still had their same body shape. They thought, " _No more scars anymore_." Andrea thought, _"Yes, I still have my flat chest. Now perverts like Sinbad won't try to flirt with me!" (A/N: Andrea is a weird person.)_ Tamashi and Hoyo still had their same body shape. They did their goodbyes to Ugo and Solomon and Solomon gave a backpack to Andrea. It was filled with extra clothes, food, personal hygiene stuff, water, first aid, and etc. Solomon said it can only be opened by them. Also it may look small but in the inside it was huge. A light engulfed them. Then Annki, Hoyo, and Tamashi found themselves in front of a weird tower. They looked at each other and said "Dammit!"

"That's not fair Andrea get's to go into a dungeon." Annki pouted. Then she kicked a rock and you know what happened to the rock, it cracked in half!

Tamashi said, "Well, she is our leader." Annki relaxed and glanced at the tower and glanced at Hoyo and Tamashi.

Then Hoyo said, " It doesn't matter about the dungeon but our leader." Then they all looked at the tower in worry. They were worried for their best friend.

* * *

 **Where Andrea is**

 **Andrea's Pov**

 _I saw the world as I enter the dungeon. The pillars of light may be dungeons. So, the pillars are dungeons around the world?_

 _"Where am I?"_ I looked at the surroundings. It was a jungle but with a starry sky. I stepped forward and stepped in something. I looked down and saw bones and blood covering the floor. I looked up and sighed. _This is going to easy or really hard._ I kept walking forward until I hit something. It was very slimy. It was a huge snail? I jumped back and narrowed my eyes at it. _I shouldn't underestimate it._ It opened it's mouth and it had razor sharp teeth, sharp as glass. I just stood there and my irises turned into slits and they were bloody red. I held onto my twin blades and ran straight for it. I jumped on it's head and stabbed it and slid down it's back. The skin was cut open while I slid down. It screamed in agony. Then the snail tossed it's head and it hit me on the side. One of it's teeth sliced my arm.

I landed on the ground gracefully. I glanced at it. _I won't lose to you, you piece of shit._ But, I had to heal first before fighting it. I hid and dragged myself into a cave with a small stream. I sat down on a large rock. I stared at my arm. It was bleeding a **lot**. It was really gruesome. I slowly walk to the small stream in the cave. I got a handful of water and scrubbed it. I didn't feel any pain. I was immune to some pain, but if I were to get stabbed in the stomach, it would hurt a lot. I opened the backpack and got out the first aid. I bandaged the wound. That damn snail left a deep cut on my arm. _That's going to leave a scar. Great, I have another scar._

I kept wondering around the jungle until I saw a town of these snails. _What The Fuck! How am I suppose to get through these things?! Looks like I have to climb the buildings and jump on to one, but these frickin houses are frickin big and you know how frickin wide they are apart. I have to climb a thousand feet and jumped over 20 feet!_ I sigh in frustration. I begin climbing a building. _Oh fuck! I haven't train in a while. My body is not in good shape. I need to start training after I conquer this dungeon. Why am I worrying about such things right now._ I realize I'm at the top of the building. I go to the edge of the building _._ I looked at the snails. _Whoa!_ I looked at the snail I got into a fight earlier. Then I saw another snail treat his wounds and then they started talking in our language. "I found another challenger and this one is tough." said the snail I beat up."What the heck a human manage to do this to you!?" said the other snail treating him. "Yeah," said the snail I beat up.

 _This is like Alma Torran! Wait, why did the djinn make this place like Alma Torran. Maybe he misses friends and family._ I put a frown on my face. _He's just lonely and homesick. He wants a real friend not these fake ones. The monsters here only protect this place from intruders. They do not even give him company. If nobody wants to his or her friend then I'll be his friend by conquering this dungeon!_ I put a big smile on my face.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the dungeon...**

 _This human actually cares for me. But humans are dark creatures. They are selfish for their own deeds. They'll go far to get their hands dirty. After, what happen in Alma Torran, I don't think I can trust a human anymore. Especially Arba. That human betrayed us. Calm down Jabir. There is always forgiveness in this world. And in humans. This is going to be interesting_.

* * *

 **Andrea Pov**

It feels like I been jumping building to building forever. Then I reach to the end of town. Okay, there is good and bad news. Here's the good news I found the portal to the treasure room,but the bad news is it's surrounded by guards. I mentally sigh. I slid down a snail's back. As the snail turns back I say just in time, " Open Sesame!" The portal opens. The treasure room was filled with stone treasures, but soon it will be filled with gold. I start looking for the metal vessel. Then I see a lamp in the middle of the room. I touch it. Then a purple phoenix comes out. I stare at it. "I, the djinn of wisdom and knowledge, Jabir, who will be king?" said Jabir. "Hey you! Can you stop being a phoenix! Show me your real form!" I shouted. It's obviously that's not his real form. I mean he's **_purple_** and no djinn is purple. Then Jabir asked, "What will you do with this power?"

 **Jabir Pov**

I stared at the girl. She has an uninterested face on and then she answers bluntly, "I don't want power. Really, I don't want anyone talking to me formally and have people do anything at my will. And I don't want money. I would help people with money problems and the people in the slums. Also I want little power to save people and help too. So basically I just want power and money to help people, not control them or take money from them." I stare at her. _Interesting_ "You will be my new master!" I said to her. I transform into my real djinn form and I put a magic circle to transport us along with the treasures.

 **Normal Pov**

Jabir's real form looks like a elf. He had long black hair with silver eyes and had pointed ears. He was tall, slim, and had blue skin. He wore a white bottom robe, (A/N: So, basically it's a robe that warps around the waist so it's covering your bottom half of your body) a gold necklace with a purple gem in the middle of it, gold earrings, and lots of gold bracelets. Jabir went inside Andrea's metal twin daggers with a purple gem in the middle of the handle. Andrea stepped in the magic circle and she ended up where the dungeon used to be. Some voices shouted, "Andrea!" Andrea turned around and ran to the gang. Andrea gave them a big bear hug. "It's been 1 week since you left! We were worried about you!" Tamashi screamed at Andrea. "Sorry! Are you guys okay!" Andrea asked. "Andrea we can survive 2 weeks without food, 3 days without water, 3 or 4 days without sleep, and we immune to poison! We can practical live without you!" Annki said. "We should leave this island soon." Hoyo said. "Your right," Andrea replied and she ran to the stack of treasures. She grabbed a cloth behind some treasures. "Jabir, where can we put this," Andrea said to her djinn while pointing at the stack of treasures. Then the treasures vanished.

 _"Where did you put them, Jabir?"_ Andrea asked. _  
_

 _"I put them in a secret space, Andrea,"_ Jabir answered.

Andrea opened the cloth and got on it. Andrea told it to go to the others. The others got on it and flew in the starry night. Annki, Tamashi, and Hoyo fell alsleep. While they were sleeping Andrea kept guard. Sometimes Andrea would look at them and smile. "Flying cloth let's go to Balbadd."


	5. Important Announcement!

Hello, everyone! It's me, again, but I have some bad news...

I'm discounting _My Magi Reality_...but My Magi Reality is up for adoption.

Please PM me if you want to adopt _My Magi Reality_ , and feel free to rewrite it if you want!

Speical thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed _My Magi Reality_!

Thank you so much for supporting me!


End file.
